VOX Box: Turtle Power 22
Characters * Casey Jones * April O'Neil * Leonardo * Raphael * Donatello * Michelangelo * Keno Andrada * Angel Bridge Location * TCRI, Star City, OR * November 26th 2016, 2042 Local Time VOX Archive * Leonardo: Donnie, any word? * Donatello: Not yet. I sent a message to the shell phone. Hopefully he got it. * Raphael: He'll be here. * Leonardo: I hope so. How about you, Mikey? Any luck? * Michelangelo: Yeah, he'll be here any moment. * April O'Neil: Who? * Michelangelo: Keno. * April O'Neil: sigh You ordered pizza? Here? Now? * Michelangelo: What? No. Keno's here to kick butt. * April O'Neil: Oh... Has he ever gone against the Foot? * Michelangelo: Never too early to start. * Leonardo: How about you, Casey? * Casey Jones: There she is now. * Angel Bridge: rolling, car brakes engaged, car engine shuts down * Raphael: Uh... a pest control van? What's this? * Angel Bridge: door opens, footsteps Hey boys... and April. * Raphael: Angel. Nice van. * Angel Bridge: Thanks. I stole it. * Donatello: You should probably stop doing- * Angel Bridge: chuckle Relax. It was a joke. I bought it. * Raphael: With what money? * Casey Jones: The money that my, uh, secret benefactor gave me. I told Angel to buy a big van... I didn't quite expect this. * Angel Bridge: scoff Yeah, well this is what I could get to meet your specifications and the cash you gave me. * Casey Jones: Yeah, but rolling up to knock some heads in with a van painted with 'Pest Control' across the side is- * April O'Neil: Perfect! giggle Think about it, Casey. We repaint that crossed out mouse with a crossed out foot and that crossed out roach with a crossed out purple dragon. We're the exterminators of Elgin. We're the ones you call to fix the city's vermin infestation. * Casey Jones: Huh... It's got potential. * Keno Andrada: scooter engine sound, tired rolling, brakes engaged, motorized scooter engine shuts down, clatter, footsteps Hey guys. * Michelangelo: Keno, my brother! You made it! * Keno Andrada: Of course... These expletives Splinter? We can't let that stand. * Leonardo: Okay, Mikey, send a message to the number Hob gave us. We'll move in on their signal. Donnie, your teem needs to get in position. * Donatello: Alright, humans! We're gonna take this van... I got an idea. Casey and april in the back with me. Angel, can you drive to the gate? * Angel Bridge: Not a problem. keys jingling, car door opens All aboard. * Keno Andrada: footsteps, car door opens, clatter Alright, Angel. chuckle Take me for a ride! door closes * Angel Bridge: car door closes My dear, sweet Kano. You have to be this tall to ride this ride. Sorry... engine starts Seat belts! Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 21. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 23. * Debut of Keno Andrada and Angel Bridge. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 22 Category:VOX Box Category:Casey Jones/Appearances Category:April O'Neil/Appearances Category:Leonardo/Appearances Category:Raphael/Appearances Category:Donatello/Appearances Category:Michelangelo/Appearances Category:Keno Andrada/Appearances Category:Angel Bridge/Appearances Category:Pest Control/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances Category:TCRI/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances